and thats all shee wrote,
by laylaCULLEN
Summary: bad habits.
1. Chapter 1

-first fanfic please reviw! :)-

Why did i have the most discusting habits?  
Sure chewing your pencil dosen't sound so bad.  
But you would be suprised the situations ive put myself in.  
Need an example? Well sure i have TONS. The setting: social studies.  
Chewing utensil: pencil

-im changing some names-  
"Savannah can i borrow a pencil?" chris asked "Ahhhh, i don't have one, just the one im using"  
"It's fine, i just have to do somthing real quick"  
"Alright" i sighed and handed him my pencil hopping he wouldn't notice the huge beaver like chewing marks.  
i handed my pencil to chris.  
"Got a little hungry?" he smiled and handed it back to me.  
"It's a habit" i snatched it and immediatly wished they never invented the pencil.  
Or bad habits.  
Sometimes though, this nasty habit helped me.  
Crazy right?  
Well.  
Setting: Math "Chris do you have a pencil" i asked searching through my backpack

"That depends" he smiled "Onnnn?" i tested "If youve eaten breakfast" he laughed and handed me a pencil "Tweech his own" i said and bit the top of the pencil

"You may keep" he said and smiled turning his attention up to the board again.  
After a couple of minutes he turned back to me "You know, i don't think you understand the importance of a good meal" he said and smiled that smile that made you ask "where am i" smile"  
"Ahh, what are you doing afterschool" he said and scratched the back of his head.  
it was an absoultley perfect moment.  
"SAVANNAH, what do you do to find y"  
i quickly turned my head to the classroom.  
ruined.  
the bell rang.  
everyone got up.  
"No class were not going anywhere till Savannah tells us how to find y"  
"subtract 2x" chris whispered to me "subtract 2x" i said

"Very good" "have a nice weekend class"

everyone ran out the door.

stupidstupidstupid.


	2. women

stupidstupidstupid.  
she walked out of the class with chris right behined her.  
"Math is uhh, really hard huh" he chuckled and shifted his wieght from one foot to another.  
"Only when your being distratced" i smiled and looked at the ground.  
"CHRIS!!" a girl shouted from behined them he turned around and a girl ran up to him and hugged him "hi" he said looking suprised.  
"are you going to do anything right now" she asked and let go of him.  
they seemed to forgot i was standing there because chris didn't even look back at me.  
The girl looked at me like i was inturupting there conversation.  
I gave her a look and she moved her eyes back to chris.  
"I don't know yet" he said and looked back at me "Wanna go somewhere Savannah?" the girl looked suprised and looked around to see if anyone else had heard him "I, uhhh... sure" i manged to say "Well i hope you guys have fun" the girl said and stomped her way back to her friends who were watching eyes wide.  
"You have too go with me now" he smiled "If you insit" i smiled back at him.  
"Alright, where too" he smiled "MEN FIRST!" she spat ou to quickly.  
.stupid.  
"Im not sure thats how that goes" he laughed "But okay, uhh mickey d's? she blushed and said "sure"  
When they go there it was suprisingly not akward,  
not even on the way there.  
she was changing her mind about chris.  
He was suposed to be this football playing/skater who wore skinny jeans and acted like he was head honcho all the time.  
wrongwrongwrong.  
her thoughts were inturpted when he said "Sorry no pencils on the menu" she laughed and rolled her eyes.  
"Well, that sucks" she smiled "Im paying for my food though" she stamered.  
"uh, huh okay" he walked to the cash regestier "I'll have a number one" he took out his wallet "And i'll hav"  
"she'll have what im having" he smiled and took out a 20$ the guy at the cash regestier laughed and put in the order "Too late" chris smiled and payed for it "You don't want to make this good man have to take out the order now do you"  
she rolled her eyes and sat at a random table.  
"Women" chris said under his breathe.  
He walked back "Am i in trouble?" he smiled.  
nopenopenope. 


	3. this yours?

she rolled her eyes "Oh, no because you didn't know that i wanted to pay for my food" "Alright,alright i maybbeeee i forgot"  
"uh,huh sure" she dare not look up into his eyes.  
she heard there ordes were ready and chris went to go get them.  
while he was getting them she noticed that he left his backpack on the table.  
She stuck 5$ in it and closed it back up before he came back she smiled that biggest smile she could managae up at him.  
"Uh, are you okay?" he smiled.  
"Just dandy"  
"dandy.... right"  
she smiled and stared down at her food.  
"Well it's no pencil" he smiled at her and she noticed that he was almost done with his food.  
she started eating and noticed chris was going through his backpack.  
"What are you doing?" she asked mouth full of food.  
stupidstupidstupid.  
"oh nada" he took out the 5$ bill "what's this" he smile and looked at her "this belong to you"  
"Nope" she shook her head "Alright well i'll just leave it on the ground for some nice hobo to find"  
"CHRISSS" she wined.  
he laughed "Alright, alright, if you want me to have it so bad"  
she smiled triumphetlly.  
"You can hang it on your wall, so you can always rember me"  
he smiled "Will do, and just to make sure i do that why dont you come to my house?" 


	4. Brown ocean

She laughed and gave him a face "oh"  
"your serious"  
he laughed "yes"  
"oh, okay and what might we do after the hanging of the 5$"  
he laughed "Only one way to find out" he winked at her they got up and started walking out the door and too chris's house.  
They pased by the park and Chris held savannahs hand.  
He caught her off gaurd and she blushed looking down at there linked hands.  
It all happened so fast.  
Did chris really like her? only one way to find out.  
She felt chris squeeze her hand.  
"Were here" he smiled She had lost track of time, and was still suprised at the mere idea of his hand with hers.  
"Won't you parents mind"  
he smiled and opened the door.  
"Nahh, there never home"  
she laughed "Soo, they never see you sneak girls in here"  
he laughed "never caught me once"  
she laughed and hoped he was being sarcastic "i kidd" he said reasurring her.  
he led her into his room and she looked around there were posters off skaters,  
and football players on the wall and the one of the girl in her bathing suit, sure did not suprise her.  
"She's beautiful" she laughed He looked at her "Huh"  
"The poster" she said and pointed He laughed "Righhhtt?" he smiled sitting down on the bed patting the spot next to him.  
She sat down next to him.  
he smiled "but not as beautiful as you.  
She stared into his hazel eyes.  
But right before she could say anything.  
Chris said "Your eyes are like... a brown ocean"  
she laughed "What?" he said "nothing, nothing" she said blushing and reached into his backpack and gave him the 5$ "what?, really? i love your eyes" he said taking the 5$ she smiled and looked at him, his face now so close to her.  
"really?" she said "really" he said and leaned in moving his hands to her face kissing her lips for a full 1,2,3,4 seconds.  
When he finally pulled away He got up from the bed and was looking through his drawers for somthing.  
She took this time to look around his room.  
1,5,12,23.. she didnt finish counting how many trophys she found for god nows what stacked on his top of his drawers, and shelves.  
When he came back he had four pins and he used them to but the 5$ on his wall.  
She laid back on his bed "beautiful" she smiled and looked at the 5$ bill.  
"Not as beautiful as you" Chris smiled and layed down next to her kissing her cheek as they both looked up at the 5$ bill.  
perferctperfectperfect. 


	5. FOOTBALL!

Chris put his hand on her cheek and then sat up.  
"Savannah?" he asked.  
She sat up "Yes?" she looked at him and held his hand.  
"I...i really like you, and i was..wondering, if you maybe possibly...would"  
he took a deep breathe.  
"Yes Chris, i would love too" she smiled as he layed back and sighed.  
She got on top of him and smiled "Whats on your mind stud?" she smiled and winked at him "Oh, alot of things" he replied moving his hand up and down her arm.  
"Your eyes, your smile, YOU"  
She blushed and pressed there lips together.  
Chris moved his hands under her shirt and just when they started making out a alarm went off somewhere in his room.  
chris sat up immeditaly breaking there kiss.  
"Football game" was all he said She rolled her eyes "Are you serious?" she asked.  
"But, this game is going to announce state champs." he argued She got of his lap and sat next to him feeling the moment ruined.  
"Alright, im sorry i guess i can see it later" he half smiled and looked at her shirt wich was halfway up.  
She pushe her shirt down when she caught him looking.  
"I think i should go" she said "no,no,no dont be like that" he said and sat up next to her, looking at her with those eyes.  
She decided that he should be able to watch the footbal game.  
"Lets watch it" she said looking at him "Really?"he asked "Really" she smiled "Lets go into the living room" he smiled and led her to the living room where they sat down.  
He turned on the t.v. franticly switiching through channels.  
When he got there he sat back and she layed her head on his chest.  
He moved chin up and kissed her softley.  
Just then the door opened.  
shitshitshit. 


End file.
